Un hermano de cuidado
by Yoari Dank
Summary: Ichigo al fin ha encontrado sin querer a la mujer ideal, exitosa, hermosa y con peculiar carácter, todo en ella parecer ser perfecto excepto por un pequeño defecto... su hermano, Byakuya es un hombre obstinado que hará hasta lo imposible por deshacerse de su enemigo jurado e ichigo deberá sobrevivir a él evitando volverse loco en el intento.


Bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite troll Kubo.

hola! a quienes le han dado una oportunidad a esta historia de antemano gracias!... esta es una "adaptación" de la película "una suegra de cuidado" o como también se conoce "si te casas te mato", en lo personal es una de mis películas de comedia romántica favoritas XD, esta loca idea de adaptarla al IR surgió mientras veía el final y me dije "mierda que pasaría si Byakuya e ichigo..." y fue así como decidí comenzar a escribirla y surgió esto ;) espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo y editandolo...

Advertencias: como ya había dicho en fics anteriores la comedia no es mi fuerte asi que traté de hacerlo lo mejor posible, por supuesto que hay Ooc como en todas mis historias además de que traté de adaptar a los personajes a la historia haciendo cambios en algunos, también agregé ligeros cambios y omití algunas cosas.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora... que lo disfruten =)

" **Un hermano de cuidado"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La mañana estaba preciosa, los rayos del sol dorado iluminaban los tejados de las casas y a los edificios de aquella ciudad, pero en especial ese día de febrero era fresco, realmente pintaba ser un día perfecto.

Un muchacho de anaranjados cabellos se paseaba por su pequeño apartamento con una taza de café en las manos llevándosela de vez en cuando a los labios para degustar el delicioso sabor de la tibia bebida. El pelinaranja se dirigió hacia su escritorio dejando su café a un lado y tomando en su lugar un ya gastado lápiz, comenzando a escribir sobre un trozo de papel y borrando de tanto en tanto, se sentía bastante ansioso ante lo que estaba haciendo pero al mismo tiempo disfrutaba de plasmar cada palabra en la libreta, se detuvo y se rascó la cabeza una y otra vez buscando las palabras adecuadas pero sin poder lograrlo.

— ¿Al fin decidiste componer la letra?

Una voz le hizo voltear distrayéndolo de su labor, un sujeto miraba con interés al chico y pasaba la vista de la hoja hacia él, una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del recién llegado.

Pero más que asustarle la intromisión del sujeto al pelinaranja le frustró el hecho de que el individuo hubiese tomado de su propio café y que se lo tomase descaradamente frente a él sin ningún recato.

—Adelante, puedes servirte—soltó el pelinaranja con sarcasmo y con el ceño algo fruncido.

—Gracias Ichigo ya no tenía comida—el sujeto de negra cabellera y rasgos finos sorbió de nueva cuenta la taza de café, vestía tan solo con una bata color azul oscuro, apenas estaba levantándose por lo que su cabellera estaba algo revuelta, si ya de por sí ésta era un poco larga y se enredaba, ahora estaba peor.

Ichigo arrancó la hoja que tenía un montón de tachaduras y borrones, se levantó con dirección a la cocina, era imposible lidiar con su amigo y ya no le parecía extraño encontrarlo hurgando en su departamento aun cuando él estuviera o no ahí.

—Mizuiro si te di la llave de mi departamento fue para emergencias—Ichigo pasó de él y arrojó el bolo de papel por una ventana, definitivamente ya no seguiría con ese escrito, la inspiración se había ido al caño gracias a la intromisión de su amigo.

El pelinegro en bata le siguió hasta la cocina aun escuchando los pequeños reclamos que brotaban de la boca del pelinaranja, Mizuiro alegaba que esa en verdad era una emergencia pues se había quedado sin comida, además aunque Ichigo se mostrara enojado sabía que en realidad no lo estaba.

—Esa letra era buena, no entiendo por qué la tiraste.

—Se me hace tarde Mizuiro, tómate ese café y luego vete o si lo prefieres puedes tomar algo para desayunar y esculcar mientras no estoy—volvió a soltar con sarcasmo Ichigo mientras recogía sus cosas y las metía en una pequeña mochila, se la colgó en el hombro y salió a toda prisa no sin antes mirar una fotografía que yacía en un mueble a un lado de la puerta.

Salió a toda prisa dejando a su amigo en su departamento, esa era la rutina de todos los días. Ichigo Kurosaki era un doctor desempleado, el pelinaranja se había graduado con honores de la escuela de medicina sin embargo en ese último año había perdido el empleo debido a problemas del hospital en el que laboraba, actualmente solo realizaba trabajos esporádicos, tenía muchos empleos de medio tiempo y en diferentes días pero a decir verdad el chico ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de vida, de hecho durante la preparatoria él solía hacer algo similar con los equipos deportivos de su instituto y podía asegurar que su situación actual no distaba de la que había vivido durante su adolescencia.

Desafortunadamente sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de auto años atrás pero se las había arreglado gracias a unos familiares de su padre que lo ayudaron durante esa tragedia, una vez se graduó del instituto, el chico había hecho uso del seguro de sus padres y de una pequeña cantidad de dinero que estaba a su nombre, sus padres en todo momento habían pensado en él para no dejarlo desamparado si algo así llegase a suceder.

Esa mañana el pelinaranja se dirigía con unos de sus clientes, el trabajo para ese día era pasear a unos perros, como siempre Ichigo recogió a los caninos pero esta vez con una pequeña excepción, el destino no sería el parque del centro de la ciudad o las calles, claro que no, quería cambiar un poco el ambiente, tenía un extraño presentimiento.

Llevó a los perros a la playa, creía que hacerlos caminar por la orilla los dejaría más que satisfechos y así lo hizo, veinte minutos después ya se encontraba sentado cómodamente sobre la arena y leyendo el periódico, pasando las páginas de éste sin prestarle real atención a las noticias e imágenes que contenía el papel. Pero de pronto algo captó su atención, una sección del periódico al que el chico jamás recurría, los horóscopos, a decir verdad Ichigo no creía en esas tonterías del destino, para él el único que podía forjar su destino era él mismo, pero su curiosidad fue más fuerte en esa ocasión, la leería para poder burlarse después de lo que esas falsas palabras auguraban.

" _ **No pongas demasiado esfuerzo en encontrar el amor, éste puede llegar sin dar aviso y estar próximo a ti"**_

Ichigo frunció el ceño, en verdad era lo más absurdo que hubiese leído en su vida, _**"tonterías"**_ pensó el chico, en ese momento uno de los perros comenzó a ladrar hacia una dirección en específico, Ichigo trató de calmar al animal pero no lo conseguía, miró en dirección a lo que el canino estaba viendo y fue entonces cuando reparó en alguien.

Se quedó atónito ante la vista de una pequeña chica que corría por la orilla de la playa, su pequeño cuerpo estaba envuelto en un traje de baño que constaba de dos piezas, se amoldaban a la perfección dejando a la vista su hermosa y femenina figura. Debía admitir que era preciosa, su corto cabello se mecía cada vez que avanzaba y sus diminutos pies levantaban un poco de arena con cada zancada, y sus piernas se veían tan blancas y torneadas que era imposible no reparar en ellas.

No pudo apartar la mirada de ella y fue aun peor cuando la chica se percató de su mirada y fue entonces cuando él lo notó, sus ojos eran hermosos, no supo identificar bien si eran azules o de un enigmático color violeta… ¿amatistas quizás? La chica le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió, era una preciosa sonrisa que sin duda cautivó al pelinaranja y en respuesta Ichigo tan solo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza como diciendo "hola", se sintió tan estúpido ante su acción que volteó varias veces a ambos lados para asegurarse que era a él quien la chica saludó silenciosamente con el mismo gesto, al parecer así había sido pues solo estaban el chico y sus perros y en verdad dudaba que la hermosa chica saludara a los caninos.

Aun con aquella sonrisa surcando el rostro de la chica, ésta se alejó de Ichigo perdiéndose en la lejanía de esa extensa playa.

Eso había sido raro, o al menos eso era lo que Ichigo estaba pensando pero no le dio mayor importancia, tan solo había sido una casualidad y dudaba que volviese a ver a la chica, aunque muy en el fondo deseaba hacerlo.

Media hora después decidió que ya era suficiente, era tiempo de regresar a la ciudad y llevar de vuelta a los perros, su próximo trabajo empezaría al medio día y ya eran las diez de la mañana, apenas le daría tiempo. Devolvió a los caninos a sus respectivos dueños y se fue a su departamento para asearse y cambiarse de ropa, el siguiente trabajo en la lista era el de asistente en una pequeña clínica que no le quedaba a más de unas cuantas cuadras por lo que siempre iba a pie y como siempre, de camino paraba en una cafetería por un poco de café, su organismo a veces requería más que solo una taza mañanera.

Entró al lugar y pidió lo de siempre, iba a pagar cuando escuchó como uno de los clientes se quejaba con la mujer de la caja, al parecer el tipo aseguraba que su bebida tenía algo malo y que era un pésimo servicio el que se le brindaba. _"¿Ni siquiera saben hacer café?" "este no era mi pedido" "no regresaré a este lugar"_ fueron algunas de las cosas que el sujeto soltaba mientras buscaba en su billetera, bueno al menos pensaba pagar por su pedido pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que hiciese sentir mal a la joven que atendía el establecimiento.

Ichigo se acercó hasta el lugar en donde el sujeto había estado y tomó algo del suelo, un billete que se le había caído sin que éste se percatase, lo depositó en el recipiente de las propinas, ¿acaso era lo que los demás llamaban karma? Bueno al parecer esas patrañas en ocasiones resultaban ser ciertas. La muchacha se sorprendió al ver la "propina" que el cliente había dejado y agradeció a Ichigo por haberlo depositado ahí, ciertamente no muchos harían eso sino que se quedarían con el billete.

El pelinaranja estaba por salir y no se fijó de quien tenía frente a él, solo cuando chocó con un pequeño cuerpo, miró de quien se trataba, era ella… la chica de la playa estaba otra vez frente a él, ¿coincidencia? No lo sabía, el nerviosismo comenzó a invadirlo y trató de salir de ahí cuanto antes, pero la pequeña mujer se lo impidió.

—Hola—dijo ella regalándole de nuevo esa hermosa sonrisa.

Él no sabía qué hacer ¿responder o dejarla ahí con la palabra en la boca?

—Hola— respondió tratando de que su voz no sonara temblorosa o muy tenue, bien ya había respondido ¿y ahora qué? Se rascó la nuca y sin más salió del lugar.

La chica intentó decir algo más pero era tarde él ya se había marchado.

…

Esa misma tarde los dos amigos de Ichigo habían organizado una pequeña reunión en la casa de su mejor amiga, Tatsuki. Ella, Ichigo y Mizuiro se encontraban en la terraza de la casa de la mujer de negra y larga cabellera, ella era instructora en un Dojo pero al igual que Ichigo tenía trabajos de medio tiempo en otros lugares.

Extrañamente Mizuiro había llevado consigo unas cartas y no eran precisamente de póker sino más bien de esas que utilizaban las que se hacían llamar _**"adivinas"**_.

—Vamos Ichigo escoge una carta—le alentó el pelinegro mientras las revolvía una y otra vez en su mano, Tatsuki tan solo miraba expectante la reacción de su amigo de la infancia.

Ichigo se negó en reiteradas ocasiones hasta que harto del ofrecimiento de Mizuiro decidió tomar una para callarlo de una vez y por todas, le tendió la carta al pelinegro pero en verdad dudaba del fin de hacer eso, es decir, Mizuiro no era ningún adivino ni nada por el estilo.

El pelinegro miró fijamente la carta tratando de descifrarla, era la imagen de una mujer, una especie de "reina", se rindió alegando que él no sabía nada en el arte de la adivinación y dejó la carta sobre la mesa a la vista de Ichigo y Tatsuki, algo hizo clic en la mente del pelinaranja al ver a la mujer y la relacionó con aquella chica de la playa.

Ichigo les contó sobre su pequeño y breve encuentro de miradas en la playa, y ambos, tanto Tatsuki como Mizuiro se dieron una mirada de complicidad.

—Y ¿Qué te dijo cuando se acercó?—fue Mizuiro quien preguntó.

— ¿Estás seguro que te vio?—preguntó incrédula Tatsuki a su amigo, por la manera en la que había descrito a la chica, la pelinegra se imaginó que ésta debía ser una chica hermosa para tener así de idiotizado a su amigo, y conociendo a Ichigo tenía la leve impresión de que él no sería capaz de acercarse a alguien como ella o en general de acercarse a coquetear con ninguna mujer.

El pelinaranja se ofendió y tanto la pelinegra como Mizuiro le hicieron pasar un momento de vergüenza a Ichigo alegando que todo se debía a su falta de intimidad en esos años, lo cual era tan cierto, el pelinaranja no había tenido alguna relación desde hacía años. Ichigo se defendió diciendo que su falta de relaciones no le afectaba de ningún modo, y en verdad lo creía, él no necesitaba ir en busca de sexo por la ciudad para ser feliz y evitar ser miserable. Comenzó describiendo a la mujer que él quería, que fuese fuerte y decidida, hermosa, aunque en verdad este detalle era la última prioridad del pelinaranja, mientras exponía las características de su "mujer ideal" Tatsuki y Mizuiro entornaban de vez en cuando los ojos y hacían ademanes con las manos, creían que su amigo era un soñador al pedir a semejante mujer.

Ambos chicos terminaron por soltar una carcajada y haciendo bromas al respecto, cosa que hizo enojar a Ichigo pero que al mismo tiempo le causó cierta gracia, sí, tal vez era un soñador.

…

Al día siguiente muy temprano en la mañana fue como siempre a la pequeña clínica, ese día el turno era desde muy temprano, solo debía ayudar con unas cuantas cosas, para la tarde el chico se encontraba libre de pendientes. Recibió una llamada de Tatsuki pidiendo su ayuda, al parecer en su trabajo de medio tiempo había ocurrido un pequeño percance, ella trabajaba en un club que brindaba servicios de banquete y fiestas, ese día un cliente había rentado el lugar con motivo de una celebración sin embargo no contaban con que faltaría personal para ayudar.

Apenas llegó al lugar el pelinaranja se percató de que no había sido el único en ser reclutado, Mizuiro se encontraba portando un mandil y haciendo bromas acerca de su sexualidad que arrancó unas cuantas risas de los tres amigos. La tarea era simple, Tatsuki les encargó a ambos chicos fungir como meseros, repartiendo algunos bocadillos a los invitados, tanto Ichigo como Mizuiro salieron con unas bandejas repletas de un exótico bocadillo que Tatsuki había bautizado como "bolas de camarón" sin duda eso realzó las bromas entre los chicos por el tan peculiar e "insinuante" nombre del platillo.

Ichigo no pudo dar un paso fuera de la improvisada cocina cuando retrocedió de manera que hizo a Mizuiro copiar su acción, la mirada del pelinaranja no se despegaba del centro del local en donde un grupo de gente se concentraba.

— ¿Qué te sucede Ichigo?—Mizuiro casi había tirado el contenido de las bandejas por el empujón que el pelinaranja le había propinado, además su actitud era muy sospechosa.

El pelinaranja volvió a mirar hacia el exterior con la cara sudorosa y algo pálida.

— ¡Es ella!—gritó el pelinaranja un tanto alterado, a través de la puerta podía vislumbrar la menuda figura de la chica de la playa y podía asegurar que se veía aun más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

Ante el pequeño alboroto que su amigo estaba armando, Tatsuki se acercó por curiosidad, había escuchado lo que el pelinaranja estaba medio balbuceando y realmente se notaba alterado, jamás lo había visto así antes. La pelinegra miró en dirección a donde Ichigo estaba observando y entonces la vio, Tatsuki sabía parcialmente quien era ella debido a que les habían informado sobre la clienta que había pedido sus servicios.

—Es la abogada Kuchiki, acaba de mudarse de Kioto y esta es su fiesta de bienvenida—terminó por decir Tatsuki, no podía creer que ella fuese la chica de la que Ichigo hablaba, debía admitir que era muy bonita.

Mizuiro pareció reparar en la chica y efectivamente Ichigo no había exagerado.

—Es muy bella.

Se ganó una mirada del pelinaranja ante su tan evidente afirmación, el chico de oscura cabellera tan solo alzó los hombros y las manos para justificarse. Tatsuki decidió que ya era suficiente, no debían perder el tiempo teniendo un evento como ese y a unos comensales hambrientos a la espera de ser complacidos con los suculentos bocadillos y excelentes platillos.

Mandó a ambos chicos a cumplir con su deber, para Mizuiro no fue ningún problema pero para Ichigo era otra historia, estaba nervioso ¿Qué tal si se encontraba a la chica? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría en esa situación? Miles de preguntas más se amontonaban en su cabeza y caminaba con la mirada gacha y de manera muy lenta, casi arrastrando sus pasos. Levantó la mirada y se encontró a un grupo de chicos y chicas que platicaban amenamente alrededor de una persona, de ella, se quedó pasmado al verla tan de cerca como aquella ocasión en la cafetería, ahora estaba preciosa con ese vestido negro que se ceñía a sus curvas a la perfección y esos tacones que la hacían ver más alta, pero lo mejor era su rostro apenas maquillado, tan natural que aun así resaltaba la belleza de esos enigmáticos ojos. Dio un par de vueltas alrededor del grupo escuchando lo que éstos decían, al parecer una voluptuosa mujer estaba hablando de ella, contando algo sobre un caso y de cómo ella se las había arreglado de la mejor manera para ganarlo, la chica de generosa delantera hablaba de cuan hábil era la pequeña chica y de lo inteligente que era mientras hacía a la susodicha sonrojarse y reprenderla cada vez que decía algo.

De entre todo el grupo, un hombre de extraña cabellera azul habló.

—Tú eres asombrosa preciosa—dijo él con total picardía acercándose un poco a ella, en su mano sostenía su bebida, un vodka o whisky, eso daba igual, pero en verdad parecía estar muy interesado en la festejada.

Ichigo quien se encontraba casi a espaldas de la menuda chica no pudo más que estar de acuerdo con el sujeto, no se percató en qué momento soltó unas palabras de su boca, solo supo que de un momento a otro él era el centro de atención, todos voltearon a verlo cuando de sus labios salió un rotundo _**"si"**_ ante la afirmación del peliceleste, incluidas entre las miradas la de la pequeña chica quien lo veía con asombro.

— ¿Qué dijiste?—se apresuró a decir el de cabello azul totalmente ofuscado ante el atrevimiento del pelinaranja " _ **¿Quién se cree?"**_ Pensó, él solo era un simple camarero que estaba entrometiéndose en conversaciones que no eran de su incumbencia.

Ichigo se sintió tan estúpido ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No podía formular palabra alguna y su vergüenza crecía cada segundo que permanecía ahí de pie con esa bandeja en manos. Solo pudo hacer lo más sensato posible, huir.

Pero antes de lograr su cometido, la chica se lo impidió, esta vez no se escaparía de ella.

— ¿Qué llevas ahí?

Ichigo detuvo su andar ante la voz de la pelinegra, su voz contrastaba un poco con su frágil apariencia, tenía un tono autoritario y a la vez seguro que distaba con esa grácil figura que tenia, casi se escuchaba un poco ruda.

—Bolas—dijo él simplemente ganándose una imperceptible sonrisa de los labios de la mujer y viendo cómo ésta cambiaba su semblante casi serio a uno divertido—bolas de camarón… es camarón en bolas—terminó de decir levantando uno de los bocadillos para que ella pudiera apreciarlos, la combinación de palabras no era la mejor e Ichigo debía reconocerlo, a veces Tatsuki era mala para nombrar sus platillos pero esa vez en verdad se había pasado.

La sonrisa de la chica se ensanchó aun más y soltó una leve carcajada, cosa que hizo que el pelinaranja hiciera lo mismo.

—Por qué no te llevas esa cosa de aquí, a nadie le interesa el pescado ni sus genitales—la voz del peliceleste se hizo escuchar rompiendo ese breve momento que el pelinaranja y la chica estaban compartiendo, no le agradaba el pelinaranja y creía que era demasiado atrevido, por ello debía dejar las cosas en claro y ponerlo en su lugar.

Ichigo comprendió la indirecta del sujeto, era obvio que no era bienvenido en aquel círculo, sin decir nada más se retiró del lugar para regresar a la cocina y pasar su vergüenza él solo. Mientras el mismo sujeto se quejaba de la osadía y el descaro del chico por escuchar la conversación, la menuda mujer salió tras el pelinaranja.

Lo detuvo antes de llegar a su objetivo y le hizo voltear para encararlo. Ichigo miró hacia abajo, ciertamente ella era más pequeña que él a pesar de estar usando tacones.

—Oye espera, ya sé dos cosas de ti—le dijo ella observándolo detenidamente pero con la menuda mano aun aferrada a su brazo para impedir que se alejara—que eres mesero y que tienes muchos perros.

—Eso… no son míos, solo los paseo—trató de explicar él, no quería que la chica pensara que era un loco que tenía muchos perros.

La pelinegra pareció comprender y ¿tranquilizarse? Bueno al menos eso fue lo que le dio a entender cuando soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo en un leve suspiro.

—No debí haber escuchado la conversación, yo no…—Ichigo se rascó la nuca, estaba muy avergonzado.

—Es verdad no debiste, en eso tienes razón—vio como el pelinaranja bajaba la mirada—debiste haberte quedado a platicar.

Ichigo se quedó pasmado ¿Qué ella quería qué?

—Bueno pues tu novio se veía muy molesto y ofendido—trató de racionalizarse él.

La menuda mujer frunció el ceño.

—Él no es mi novio… yo soy soltera no tengo novio—Ichigo la miró con incredulidad y eso la puso nerviosa— ¿Qué?

¿Cómo era posible que no tuviese novio? Era preciosa y parecía tener algunos pretendientes por ahí. Ichigo negó con la cabeza. Se presentó con ella proporcionándole su nombre, ella le tomó de la mano y también se presentó, se llamaba Rukia. A unos metros de ellos unos ojos azules miraban a escena con incredulidad y rabia, junto a él una voluptuosa mujer que bebía de su vaso soltando de vez en cuando un _"oh oh"_ ante la escena, sabía que algo había sucedido en esos pocos minutos, el peliceleste ofuscado preguntó sobre su tan peculiar "oh oh" pero él también sabia la respuesta.

Tiempo después, Ichigo yacía tras las puertas de la cocina, observando a Rukia quien parecía estar hablando con una de sus conocidas, la misma mujer voluptuosa que había hablado maravillas de ella. El peliceleste, quien se llamaba Grimmjow, se percató de ello y decidió ponerse en acción, dejó a uno de sus amigos y se acercó a Ichigo con el pretexto de que estaba muy cansado y sentándose en uno de los cómodos sillones que había en el lugar se hizo el interesante desabrochándose un poco la camisa y corbata, el pelinaranja se percató de que éstos parecían ser bastante caros, el peliceleste se ajustó el reloj de pulsera que también parecia ser muy caro, se jactó de él.

— ¿Necesitas algo?—preguntó Ichigo, no le caía bien el tipo pero era un cliente.

—Necesito a esa mujer en un plato…—señaló en dirección a Rukia relamiéndose los labios al mirarla— que desperdicio.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó el pelinaranja confuso.

Grimmjow le contó a Ichigo que Rukia era lesbiana y que la mujer que la acompañaba era su pareja, pero eso no era todo, sino que ellas estaban próximas a casarse. Ichigo no se tragaba del todo ese cuento, ella no parecía serlo y ella le había dicho que era soltera, pero por alguna razón le pareció convincente cuando la mujer de grandes atributos abrazó a Rukia y la hundió entre sus pechos, eso puso aun más nervioso al pelinaranja quien apenado volteó la mirada, Grimmjow sonrió con satisfacción había conseguido su objetivo.

…

Días posteriores Ichigo no podía creer que había recibido una llamada de Rukia, esa mañana había regresado de la playa, de nuevo había llevado a los perros con la esperanza de verla de nuevo. Ni si quiera se imaginaba cómo ella había conseguido su número, la conversación fue bastante corta y la verdad era que solo Rukia estaba hablando, incoherencias por cierto pues le pedía al chico que sacara a pasear a su perro aun cuando ella no tuviera uno, estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía lo que su boca decía, el colmo fue cuando le dijo a Ichigo que mejor la sacara a pasear a ella, en ese momento intervino su amiga para hacerla colgar el teléfono, estaba actuando como una idiota ante el pelinaranja, a Rukia no le quedó de otra que colgar el teléfono ante su estúpido actuar.

Del lado de Ichigo, éste se encontraba confundido por la extraña y repentina llamada, alcanzó a escuchar cuando Rukia dejaba su número de teléfono, o al menos el de su oficina. Mizuiro quien se encontraba ahí como siempre, se recostó sobre la cama al igual que Ichigo a sopesar lo que había ocurrido.

Después de aquella mañana no volvió a saber de ella, ni él se atrevió a llamarla, cada vez que lo hacía se arrepentía al recordar las palabras de Grimmjow.

Una semana después Ichigo daba su ya rutinario paseo por la playa con sus perros, el sol era agradable y la brisa del viento rozaba su rostro, un día perfecto.

De repente reparó en otra presencia, una pequeña presencia que se adelantaba a sus pasos y se plantó frente a él.

—Hola—dijo ella sosteniendo dos vasos de café—no me llamaste así que decidí traerte un poco de café—le tendió uno pero él no lo tomó.

—Oye creo que eres agradable pero ¿Por qué me hablas? ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí? Es decir soy hombre así que…—quería dejar las cosas muy en claro, no podía seguir así, estaba más que confundido por las acciones de la pelinegra, estaba enviándole señales que él no sabía cómo interpretar, pareciera que estuviese interesado en él pero estaba el asunto de su sexualidad.

Rukia ladeó su sonrisa, por supuesto que sabía que él era hombre y uno muy atractivo por cierto, era el sueño de cualquier mujer en su sano juicio, a decir verdad ella estaba muy interesada en él desde el día que lo vió sentado en la arena leyendo el periódico.

—Lo sé y me encanta.

" _ **¿Espera qué?"**_ fue lo que Ichigo pensó, trató de decir algo pero no sabía qué.

— ¿Has dormido con un hombre alguna vez?—bueno no era lo más inteligente que hubiese dicho pero en ese momento no podía formular nada más coherente.

Rukia casi se atraganta con la pregunta que él le había hecho… por inercia le preguntó a qué se refería con aquello, Ichigo le cuestionó de nuevo pero esta vez preguntándole si solo dormía con mujeres, la pelinegra de inmediato se defendió diciendo que no era lesbiana ni nada por el estilo, a ella le gustaban los hombres y se lo aclaró a Ichigo, pero además ahora fue el turno de ella preguntar de dónde había sacado esa absurda idea, el chico no se atrevió a contarle que quien había esparcido ese rumor era el hombre peliazul de la otra noche.

La cara de Ichigo competía con su cabello, estaba ruborizado por la vergüenza de haber quedado como un estúpido frente a esa chica, se excusó alegando que ya era demasiado tarde y trató de huir, pero como siempre algo sucedió. Rukia al tratar de alcanzarlo se cortó la planta del pie con una botella rota que estaba enterrada en la arena de la playa, Ichigo la ayudó y la llevó a su departamento para curarla.

—Te demostraré que no soy lesbiana—le dijo Rukia mientras estaba sentada e Ichigo le limpiaba la herida—te invito a una cita el viernes.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que aceptaré?

—No me conoces Ichigo, soy diferente—Rukia lo miró bastante decidida, convencería a Ichigo sí o sí.

—Pruébalo—le retó él mientras seguía limpiando los restos de sangre.

Rukia lo tomó de la barbilla y miró directo a sus ojos.

— ¿Sabes? la primera vez que te vi noté tus ojos, a primera vista creería que son café sin embargo con la luz del sol se vuelven ámbar y si los notas través del iris el color es miel… —soltó a Ichigo después de eso para que terminara con su labor.

Él no dijo nada y solo atinó a sonreír, bien en verdad era diferente.

Rukia notó el desastre que era el lugar, unas cuantas cajas apiladas y otras más en otros lugares, quería pensar que recién se había mudado sin embargo Ichigo desmintió aquello cuando le dijo que ya llevaba un año en el lugar. Cuando al fin pudo ponerse de pie hurgó un poco más, se encontró con todo tipo de cosas que ayudaban al chico en sus diferentes trabajos, él le explicó su situación y ella pareció entenderle. De la nada Mizuiro apareció alegando que Ichigo tenía una afición a tocar la guitarra y que además era un compositor amateur, además de que cantaba bien, el pelinaranja lo reprendió por hablar de más y justo antes de salir le preguntó si la chica era o no lesbiana, dejando las cosas en claro el pelinegro se retiró no sin antes hacerle un par de señas a Ichigo para dejarle en claro cuan afortunado era y una que otra seña algo obscena que hizo avergonzar a Ichigo ya que Rukia había notado ésta ultima en la que Mizuiro movía de manera muy sugerente los dedos.

Platicaron un buen rato hasta que la plática se vio interrumpida por el sonido de un celular, era de Rukia, lo revisó y se percató de que era su hermano, éste le marcaba insistentemente. Así que le explicó a Ichigo que eso pasaba muy a menudo y que no dudaba que sonara en unos minutos más o un par de horas más, y así sucedió.

…

Un pelinegro atravesó unas enormes puertas, tras él iba un pelirrojo tratando de llevar su ritmo. El pelinegro parecía estar calmado y saludaba a los que estaban ahí, el pelirrojo, su asistente le recordaba sus pendientes mientras se enfrascaban en una charla sobre el trabajo. Antes de entrar a una pequeña sala en donde otros hombres lo esperaban, un joven se acercó al pelinegro a pedirle un autógrafo, éste no le negó aquel privilegio era normal en su medio y tras darle lo que pedía le hizo retirarse con un encargo suyo, un café. El hombre entró a la sala saludando cortésmente a los otros sujetos mientras dejaba a su asistente y al joven en el pasillo.

—Es increíble que vaya a reemplazarlo—dijo el joven muy emocionado antes de perderse por el pasillo para ir en busca del café.

El pelirrojo tragó duro, ardería Troya esa misma mañana de eso estaba seguro.

Mientras en la sala los hombres daban la mala noticia al pelinegro. Byakuya Kuchiki era el presentador de noticias más famoso de la cadena "Seireitei" había estado ahí varios años ganándose su fama, dando las noticias más importantes del país o incluso acudiendo al lugar de los hechos, entrevistando a figuras poderosas o a famosos reconocidos nacional y mundialmente. Sin embargo todo tenía una fecha de expiración en esta vida y para él ya había llegado, a pesar de su edad aun se conservaba apuesto y joven, pero para los de la cadena no les parecía suficiente, además creían que debían traer sangre nueva a la audiencia ¿Quién podía culparlos por querer subir algunos puntos en la audiencia?

Byakuya parecía bastante calmado con la noticia, al menos en el exterior era lo que reflejaba. Una vez salió de la sala de juntas e ingresó a su camerino todo se volvió un caos, algunas cosas volaban por la habitación que ya se encontraba desordenada. Renji, el pelirrojo asistente se mantenía a un lado evitando que algo impactase con su cabeza, nunca había visto a su jefe de semejante manera, fue un gran shock el saber que todo lo que había construido se había desmoronado de un momento a otro. Para ese entonces ya todos sabían de la gran noticia, pero no se iría de ahí antes de dar su última presentación, esa mañana debía entrevistar al fenómeno juvenil del momento, pero nadie estaba preparado para lo que acontecería.

Como siempre el programa dio inicio y Byakuya se mantenía en su papel, al menos hasta que llegó el momento de la dichosa entrevista.

Hirako Shinji era el cantante de moda en Japón, su actitud despreocupada y esa sonrisa que surcaba en el rostro del rubio logró desesperar a Byakuya, con cada pregunta y cada respuesta solo lograba sacarlo de quicio por su actitud. Era obvio que Hirako no tenía más de diecisiete años y no sabía demasiado del mundo, pero aun así sabía contrarrestar las tan elaboradas preguntas que Byakuya le enviaba. Pero el límite de la paciencia de Byakuya llegó y comenzó a decir incoherencias tratando de dejar al descubierto a Hirako de su falta de cultura, y fue peor cuando luego de un comentario éste respondió totalmente despreocupado y afirmando una tontería, Byakuya no supo ni cómo ni cuándo ya estaba sobre el chico forcejeando con él, el pánico invadió al foro.

Gracias a eso fue recluido a un lugar de retiro, más bien una clínica de salud mental, era obvio que el estrés ya se había apoderado de él. Estuvo ahí por tres meses, una vez salió Renji fue por él, ya parecía más animado pues se conformaba con saber que podría pasar más tiempo con su pequeña hermana, siempre había sido muy sobreprotector con ella en todos los aspectos posibles y más después de que sus padres murieran y los dejaran al cuidado de su abuelo.

Pero nada fue como él esperó y ese día fue el peor de todos cuando la horrible noticia le fue informada. Renji había llevado los boletos de avión que Byakuya le había pedido, pero él había comprado tres en vez de dos… Byakuya se extrañó de eso y le preguntó al pelirrojo, éste entre reticente y temeroso le contó la cruel realidad.

—señor los tres se van a divertir…

— ¿Los tres?—preguntó Byakuya ¿acaso había alguien más que estaba incluido? O Renji le pediría ir con ellos o alguna amiga de Rukia. Ojala fuese eso pero distaba demasiado de la verdad.

—Si los tres… usted, Rukia y su nuevo novio.

¿Nuevo novio? Cuando había sucedido eso, él apenas había ingresado a ese lugar de retiro unos tres meses… eso no podía ser cierto y en todo caso Byakuya se justificó diciendo que aquel _"noviazgo"_ era algo pasajero de su hermana. Su mirada se ensombreció y se perdió al frente mientras abría una y otra vez la ventana del auto, Renji lo notó y sintió algo de pavor ante la actitud de su jefe.

…

En esos tres meses, todo había cambiado, Ichigo y Rukia habían salido en varias ocasiones y se habían hecho novios, después de pensarlo demasiado decidieron vivir juntos comprando una casa en un vecindario de la ciudad, una hermosa casa que Rukia había escogido por el amplio jardín.

Se instalaron apenas pudieron y Rukia prometió al pelinaranja poner su departamento en renta tras haberlo amenazado ya que ella alegaba que Ichigo no quería arrendar el lugar pues así podría irse cuando quisiera y escaparse de ella, cosa que Ichigo tachaba de absurdo, estaba enamorado de esa enana, con el paso de los días se dio cuenta que la convivencia era entretenida, peleaban por cosas sin sentido y se entendían como ninguna otra pareja.

Todo marchaba bien hasta que Rukia le dio las buenas nuevas, era hora de conocer a su hermano, comerían con él en un par de días.

El día del almuerzo llegó y ambos se dirigieron a la mansión de Byakuya, en el camino Rukia le contó a Ichigo acerca de su hermano, él era viudo, al parecer se había casado con una mujer quien había fallecido años atrás, desde eso se había mantenido soltero dedicándose a su carrera y a ella, ya que básicamente era todo lo que tenía.

Desde una de las ventanas del segundo piso Byakuya veía a la pareja descender del auto, reconocía el auto y era de su hermana, la puerta se abrió dejando ver una llamativa cabellera naranja, esto alarmó a Byakuya, su hermana había hablado maravillas del tipo, ¿guapo? ¡Ha! él parecía un delincuente y no permitiría que se quedara con su hermana.

En la sala Ichigo admiraba la estructura, era impresionante el lugar, muy elegante pero con ese aire tradicional del Japón antiguo. Un pelirrojo llegó y abrazó efusivamente a Rukia haciendo que Ichigo refunfuñara, ella al percatarse de eso se despegó de su amigo, Renji a pesar de ser el asistente de Byakuya también era un buen amigo suyo.

—Renji el es Ichigo mi novio.

El pelirrojo estrechó la mano de Ichigo, no parecia un mal tipo aun con su apariencia. Pero a pesar de eso no podía quitarse esa incomodidad, jaló a Rukia para poder hablar con ella en privado. Prácticamente la reprendió por haber llevado a Ichigo sabiendo del estado de su hermano, si ya de por sí era así de sobreprotector en su sano juicio no sabían cómo reaccionaría ahora en su condición.

Después de eso, la pareja caminó por el jardín de la casa, era hermoso en eso debía reconocerlo Ichigo, llegaron a un estanque en el que un hombre estaba dando de comer a sus peces, unos peces Koi, esos especímenes según sabía Ichigo eran muy caros. El hombre se miraba muy elegante con una camisa blanca que parecia muy fina y unos pantalones negros, su cabellera peinada con dedicación.

Byakuya se acercó hasta su hermana dándole un abrazo y acaparando la atención de Rukia mientras ésta le daba un cumplido debido a su apariencia, ignoró olímpicamente al pelinaranja, éste se extrañó del comportamiento del hombre. Después de un momento Rukia los presentó a ambos, aunque el pelinegro se mostró cortés con Ichigo en realidad no le agradaba, era su enemigo jurado desde el instante en el que se enteró que era el _"novio"_ de su hermana pequeña.

Más tarde los tres se encontraban tomando el té, hablando de cualquier cosa en un ambiente ameno, Rukia estaba feliz de que su hermano y su novio se llevaran bien. Byakuya se enteró sobre la carrera truncada de Ichigo y los esporádicos trabajos que realizaba, sobre cómo ambos se habían conocido y parte de su relación de novios en esos meses.

" _ **Disfruta mientras puedas"**_ susurró Byakuya a Ichigo en algún momento pero el pelinaranja creyó que solo había sido su imaginación.

—Estaba nervioso antes de venir aquí y conocerte Byakuya—habló Ichigo, internamente el pelinegro se retorció al escuchar cómo el muchacho le hablaba con tanta confianza—era algo sumamente importante para mí, por lo que me ha contado Rukia eres una gran persona para ella… y Rukia eres maravillosa ciertamente eres todo lo que en una ocasión había pedido, eres fuerte, honesta, y aunque apenas nos conocemos hace unos meses siento que te conozco de toda la vida—Ichigo se levantó de su asiento junto a Byakuya y se arrodilló frente a Rukia mientras hurgaba en sus bolsillos.

Byakuya miraba con horror la escena que se suscitaba frente a sus ojos, no podía ser cierto lo que estaba por ocurrir. El pelinaranja sacó una cajita de terciopelo y la abrió, un hermoso y sencillo anillo descansaba sobre el acolchado terciopelo del interior.

— ¿Qué harás por el resto de tu vida Rukia?—estaba muy complacido con la cara que en ese momento tenia la menuda mujer— ¿te casas conmigo Rukia?—esta vez fue más directo al respecto.

Renji observaba entre las sombras en el umbral de la puerta, nadie había reparado en su presencia.

—Mierda ¿Qué haces estúpido?—volvió a mirar —eres hombre muerto idiota—lo decía por el hecho de que Byakuya lo mataría antes de que se casara con su pequeña hermana.

De vuelta a la sala todo era un completo silencio, Rukia estaba en shock al igual que Byakuya quien disimuladamente miraba de manera asesina al chico.

— ¿Y bien qué respondes?

—Ella está en shock así que no te puede contestar, no la presiones—se apresuró a decir el pelinegro, esperaba que la respuesta jamás llegara.

Cuando la conmoción del momento pasó Rukia contestó con un rotundo _"si",_ al principio dudó al respecto pero después de perderse en la mirada de Ichigo todo se disipó. Se abalanzó a los brazos de pelinaranja sin importar la presencia de su hermano con ellos, Byakuya tuvo que fingir lo mejor que pudo… en su mente la misma escena se repetía con la excepción de que en esta ocasión tomaba a Ichigo de la cabeza y le jalaba los cabellos para estrellarlo una y otra vez en la mesita de la estancia mientras decía _"estoy tan feliz de que vayas a ser mi cuñado… desgraciado, maldito ladrón de hermanas"_.

Al volver a la realidad se retiró a su habitación en busca de alguna pastilla para el dolor de cabeza o la ansiedad, de ser posible un poco de sake para ahogar el momento, estaba muy molesto por la imprudencia del chico, era un atrevido de primera, tenía ganas de asesinarlo con su propia katana. No se explicaba la razón de la repentina noticia y la prisa por contraer nupcias, a menos que… ¡no podía ser cierto! Ese desgraciado había embarazado a su hermana, eso debía de ser para que ambos hubiesen tomado esa decisión, tal vez el tipo estaba obligándola a hacer aquello para sacar provecho.

De regreso a la sala se veía más animado, rompería con ese absurdo compromiso de una vez. Tomó asiento y fue directo al punto.

—No creo que el matrimonio sea la mejor solución en este asunto—dijo el pelinegro bastante serio al respecto.

Silencio y confusión en los dos chicos frente a él.

—Hoy en día existen muchas alternativas.

—Hermano ¿de qué estás hablando?

—Bueno… es que todo este asunto es tan repentino que pensé que les presiona algo—Byakuya vio a la pareja mirarse, parecieron entender la indirecta que les había enviado, pero la respuesta que obtuvo no fue la que él esperaba escuchar, ni la que quería escuchar.

—Hermano no estoy embarazada aun—

" _Aun"_ resonó en la cabeza de Byakuya, mataría al maldito de Kurosaki si eso llegara a suceder, no podía ni imaginárselo mancillando el delicado cuerpo de su hermana. Desechó la horrorosa idea de inmediato, hora del plan B.

— ¿Están conscientes de que el matrimonio es una unión sagrada? así que deben estar muy seguros de su decisión, con el tiempo si se casan a estas alturas solo terminara en el fracaso.

—Y es por ello que no te has casado de nuevo Byakuya, es decir ese pensamiento es de una persona anticuada que no ha vivido su vida—terminó de decir el pelinaranja sin total intención de ofender a su futuro cuñado, sin embargo Rukia le dio un golpe en el costado sacándole un poco de aire.

El ambiente se volvió un poco tenso hasta que el celular de Rukia comenzó a sonar, era de su trabajo, un caso importante, dejó a su hermano y su novio solos. Ichigo fue quien rompió el silencio dando un discurso sobre lo importante que era para él esa situación, sobre que no hay prisa por casarse y fue entonces que una enorme verdad se estrelló en su cara, iba a casarse con Rukia, la enana que lo volvía loco en más de un sentido, era verdad que daría ese gran paso y con la persona que amaba, porque sí, la amaba.

Byakuya enloqueció entonces pero lo supo disimular a la perfección ante el chico, no le daría el gusto de verlo fuera de sí.

De camino a casa, Ichigo le cuestionó a Rukia el hecho del extraño comportamiento de su hermano, parecía muy tranquilo y cortés pero frio en el tono de su voz y ni qué decir de esa extraña manera en la que lo miraba, le causaba cierto escalofrió.

De regreso a la mansión de Byakuya, éste permanecía observando a través de la ventana, mirando el camino por el que el auto de Rukia se había alejado, en ese instante entró Renji, Byakuya ya no lo soportó más.

—Señor…

— ¡Mi hermana… una brillante abogada con un excelente futuro quiere casarse y convertirse en la esposa de ese… ese… con ese hombre!—su mirada estaba muy ensombrecida debido a la rabia que estaba cegándolo, de algún modo sentía que les había fallado a sus padres al no saber proteger a su hermana de aquel sujeto que la había engatusado, la taza de té que tenia entre las manos se rompió debido a la presión que Byakuya ejercía sobre él.

Renji se alejó lentamente de la sala, eso no pintaba nada bien.

…

Los días siguientes de la tan inesperada noticia no fueron los mejores para Byakuya, sus dolores de cabeza eran constantes y no se sentía con ánimos de salir de cama, la sola idea de tener al pelinaranja en su familia y cerca de su hermana lo ponía enfermo, Renji le había sugerido hacer algo nuevo ahora que tenia _"tiempo libre"_ mencionando algo como realizar un nuevo proyecto. La mente del pelinegro maquiló a niveles increíbles y pronto ya tenía ideado un plan, pero no era solo un plan sino que era _"el plan"_ , tal vez estaba muy desesperado pero en verdad en el momento creyó que todo valía la pena para alejar a Kurosaki, el Kuchiki le había pedido a Renji investigar sobre el pelinaranja, recabar toda la información posible sobre él… _**"todos tenemos un pasado oscuro"**_ había afirmado Byakuya con cierta aura cubriendo sus ojos y en un tono casi escalofriante que a Renji hizo temblar y de nuevo estaba esa sensación de que eso no terminaría nada bien.

Pero ahí no se acabó todo. Byakuya haría sentir a Ichigo que no pertenecía al mundo de Rukia, que esa relación estaba fuera de lugar en muchos sentidos y para ello no se le ocurrió mejor idea que hacer vivir al chico en carne propia lo que significaba la palabra "diferencia de clases".

Rukia se alegró demasiado cuando recibió una llamada de su hermano invitándola a ella y a su "novio" a un evento que se celebraría en la mansión del pelinegro, el motivo de la fiesta era -según la excusa del Kuchiki- el compromiso de la pareja.

Una tarde de esa misma semana la pareja se encaminaba hasta la ostentosa mansión, Ichigo aun podía sentir ese nerviosismo, aun no se sacaba esa idea de la mente de que a Byakuya no le había caído tan bien como había demostrado.

Al llegar a la mansión la pareja se quedó pasmada, un tumulto de gente se encontraba en el extenso jardín del dueño de la casa, pero no solo eso sino que era gente muy importante, desde dueños de empresas importantes hasta gobernantes de países extranjeros e incluso príncipes, Ichigo se sintió aun más incomodo debido al atuendo tan sencillo que llevaba, él jamás esperó encontrarse con aquella _"sorpresa"_ , ahora si quería esconderse en algún lugar.

Rukia trató de tranquilizar al pelinaranja pero en ese momento Byakuya los divisó a ambos y se acercó a saludar a su hermana y de manera fingida al pelinaranja, Ichigo le expuso la situación al pelinegro, su apariencia no era precisamente la más adecuada en esos momentos, el Kuchiki por supuesto que tenía todo muy bien preparado así que les dijo que tenía un atuendo acorde al evento para ambos aguardando dentro de la casa. Ichigo agradeció por eso pero antes de que pudiera ir a cambiarse Byakuya prácticamente jaló a la pareja para presentarla a personalidades muy importantes, el plan era avergonzar a Ichigo frente a los invitados, menospreciando al chico debido a su vestimenta tan informal y al parecer lo estaba logrando, el pobre chico se moría de vergüenza ante su aspecto comparando sus ropas con las de los invitados que se veían mucho más ostentosas y elegantes.

—Byakuya déjame cambiarme—en un punto Ichigo ya no soportó el que Byakuya lo presentara de semejante manera frente a figuras importantes.

Con una expresión de conformidad el pelinegro accedió y le pidió a Renji que llevara a Ichigo y Rukia a la casa para cambiarse. Bien, la parte uno del plan ya estaba hecho, ahora faltaba la segunda parte y para ello tenía a un aliado esperando adentro.

Cada uno se dirigió a la respectiva habitación que el pelirrojo asistente les había señalado. Al entrar a la enorme habitación Ichigo se fijó en el traje de etiqueta que descansaba sobre la mullida y fina cama, era un traje de alta costura muy elegante igual al que los invitados portaban. Se apresuró a cambiarse sin embargo tuvo un leve inconveniente.

En la otra habitación se encontraba Rukia, un hermoso vestido blanco que se ceñía a la perfección a sus curvas estaba desabrochado de la parte trasera de la espalda, pensaba decirle al pelinaranja que la ayudara con ese detalle, cuando iba a salir se percató de la presencia de alguien más en la habitación. Un hombre de cabellera celeste la miraba muy interesado desde la cama.

—Grimmjow ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso preciosa?—soltó descaradamente el hombre y en tono bastante sugerente con respecto a la cremallera del vestido, como siempre en las manos traía un vaso con vodka.

—Vete de aquí.

Se levantó y caminó hacia ella.

—Sabes, lo que tuvimos tú y yo fue un lazo muy fuerte—dejó su vaso en uno de los muebles, la distancia con Rukia era poca que casi podía tocarla.

Rukia rió ante la tonta afirmación de Grimmjow y negó con la cabeza.

—Te equivocas Grimmjow, lo que vivimos tú y yo fue un alcohol muy fuerte.

Él se acercó aun más a ella mientras ésta terminaba de acomodar su vestido y se cubría aun más.

—Bésame preciosa te recordare qué tan bueno fue—estaba dispuesto a hacerlo sin vergüenza alguna, él era así.

—Oye ¿Qué haces? Tengo novio…—se alejó de él al ver las intenciones.

De regreso en la otra habitación, el pobre pelinaranja definitivamente estaba teniendo dificultades, el traje le quedaba pequeño, la camisa no era el problema, bueno también lo era pero no tanto como el pantalón que le quedaba apenas y no se le cerraba, sin mencionar que era más corto de lo que aparentaba que apenas le llegaba a los tobillos… el chico trató de cubrir sus descubiertos tobillos pero al inclinarse para deslizar el dobladillo de la tela un sonido lo perturbó, el sonido de algo rasgándose. La maldita costura del pantalón se había roto dejando al descubierto su trasero y parte de su ropa interior al aire, se maldijo por lo bajo ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Había roto aquel traje, necesitaba ayuda pronto así que salió de la habitación en busca de su enana.

Rukia ya se encontraba poniéndose los zapatos mientras Grimmjow aun permanecía de pie frente a ella, al parecer el hombre era muy persistente.

— ¿Qué tiene de especial ese sujeto?—preguntó con sarcasmo el peliceleste, había visto al tipo y le parecía de lo más corriente.

Rukia terminó de abrocharse los zapatos para tomar su bolso, aun permanecía con el vestido medio abierto pero quería salir de ahí cuanto antes.

—No lo sé pero pienso pasar el resto de mi vida averiguándolo—se levantó pero en ese mismo instante el peliceleste la tomó de la cabeza y la besó en los labios evitando que ella se librara de él.

En ese instante el pelinaranja entró a la habitación susurrando el nombre de Rukia, no le agradó nada lo que vió. Grimmjow se percató de su presencia y se separó bruscamente de la chica limpiándose descaradamente los labios, éste cínicamente argumentó que solamente estaba dándole a la pelinegra un _"beso de felicitaciones"_ y que no se preocupara, la cara de Rukia era de enojo y preocupación por la actitud d Grimmjow y lo que el pelinaranja pudiera pensar de ella, respectivamente.

—No tengo de qué preocuparme, después de todo Rukia es lesbiana ¿no es así?—tras decir esto Ichigo salió furioso de la habitación.

Rukia miró con odio a Grimmjow y le dio una cachetada, ahora entendía de dónde Ichigo había sacado esa absurda idea sobre su sexualidad cuando lo vio en la playa. La pelinegra salió tras Ichigo, debía aclarar las cosas, no estaba dispuesta a perderlo. Lo alcanzó en la habitación, buscando sus cosas aun con el traje roto en la parte de atrás.

—Ichigo.

El chico no volteó y continuó recogiendo sus cosas, pero ella volvió a insistir. Cuando al fin el pelinaranja volteó solo fue para quejarse por haber roto aquel traje, por haber asistido a un lugar al que según él no pertenecía, y lo peor de todo por haber visto a su prometida besándose con otro hombre, eso sin duda era la gota que había derramado el vaso. Hasta ese momento no había entendido del todo lo que estaba sucediendo pero estaba confundido, sentía que en verdad ese no era su lugar e incluso estaba comenzando a dudar en casarse con Rukia, la amaba pero no lograba adaptarse a su mundo.

—Este ya no es mi mundo, ya no lo es desde que te conocí Ichigo—le había dicho ella mientras lo atraía hacia ella haciendo que el pelinaranja se inclinara para poder besarlo, el contacto con sus labios disipó toda duda en Ichigo quien gustoso le devolvió aquel beso con mayor intensidad haciendo que ella se aferrase a él—es hora de ir a casa—le propuso Rukia, no pensaba seguir ahí un segundo más, lo sentía por su hermano pero ver de esa manera a Ichigo la hizo sentir mal.

Antes de marcharse Ichigo dio una última mirada hacia donde estaba Byakuya quien era el centro de atención entre todos los invitados.

…

Lamentablemente los planes de Byakuya no habían resultado como él quería, incluso los antecedentes de Ichigo estaban limpios, había sido un buen estudiante con buenas notas y sin algún problema con la ley. Pero el pelinegro no se daría por vencido, estuvo discutiendo aquello con Renji, éste simplemente no podía creer lo que su jefe estaba haciendo. En una de esas ocasiones Byakuya decidió llamar a Rukia para concertar un almuerzo pero fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho ya que quien le contestó había sido Ichigo y ciertamente la llamada fue de mal en peor, mientras el pelinegro hablaba con el chico, extraños ruidos se escuchaban al otro lado de la línea, tenuemente había escuchado los suspiros de su hermana y a ella llamando insistentemente a Ichigo de una manera que a él no le agradó, el chico de cabellos naranjas tampoco parecía prestar demasiada atención a lo que su cuñado estaba diciéndole ya que apenas y le contestaba con un "claro" "entiendo" y se escuchaba algo agitado, Byakuya apretó aun más el teléfono tanto que sus manos se tornaron rojas por la fuerza con la que lo sostenía, no había que ser adivino para saber lo que esos dos estaban haciendo pero se enfurecía aun más al saber que el tipo tenía el descaro de contestarle mientras hacía eso con su hermana.

Pero como _"contraataque"_ Byakuya planeó su coartada, el día del almuerzo Ichigo llegó primero al lugar acordado y el pelinegro aprovechó para fastidiarlo imponiéndole una serie de condiciones para su matrimonio, desde el lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo hasta los que serian los padrinos y damas de honor de la novia e incluso la luna de miel, cosa que Ichigo no toleró, eso ya era demasiado atrevimiento, más que nada estaba considerando a su cuñado un entrometido al no dejar a ellos tomar sus propias decisiones.

—No… no Byakuya, no aceptaremos nada de lo que nos estas ofreciendo—espetó tajante el pelinaranja, estaba decidió a dejarle en claro a su cuñado que no requería de su ayuda.

Pero el pelinegro era más astuto de lo que Ichigo hubiese imaginado, en un acto desesperado ante sus planes frustrados Byakuya fingió tener un infarto alarmando al restaurant en donde se encontraban y al pelinaranja, aunque sabía a la perfección que Ichigo era médico, el pelinegro había tomado sus precauciones para hacer su actuación más creíble gracias a unas pastillas que Renji le había conseguido.

" _ **Está muerto"**_ fue lo que uno de los comensales cuestionó mientras llamaba a una ambulancia pero Ichigo internamente pensaba que algo así no sería tan fácil.

Horas más tarde el pelinegro yacía en una cama de hospital con el diagnóstico de que había sufrido un ataque de ansiedad y que pudo haberse confundido con un infarto, la versión de los hechos que Byakuya le dio a Rukia fue que Ichigo le había gritado y se había negado a que él ayudara con los preparativos.

—Dime que no es cierto Ichigo—preguntó esperanzada Rukia, sabia cuan inestable podía llegar a ser Ichigo cuando se enojaba pero no creía posible que eso llegara al extremo de mandar a su hermano al hospital.

Ichigo se puso nervioso.

—Bueno técnicamente si… pero no le grité, él estaba presionándome para que aceptara ¿qué querías que hiciera Rukia? Ese hombre no admite un no por respuesta.

Rukia lo miró con mala cara ¿era enserio? Ichigo sabía de la condición de su hermano con la reciente pérdida de su trabajo—Sabes que mi hermano es algo difícil.

— ¿Difícil?—Ichigo entornó las cejas eso era poco para describir a Byakuya—un niño pequeño es difícil, él simplemente es…—no terminó la frase para no molestar más a Rukia quien se veía bastante ofuscada ante su actitud.

—Soy todo lo que mi hermano tiene y ahora a ti también, Ichigo solo por esta vez podrías…

La pequeña discusión fue cortada con la llegada del doctor que atendió a Byakuya, Aizen, éste les dijo a ambos que Byakuya estaba al borde de un colapso psicótico y dio la orden de atenderlo algunas veces en la semana además de su prescripción médica. Pero eso no fue lo peor para Ichigo, sino el hecho de que el doctor les había aconsejado que alguien cuidara de Byakuya en ese tiempo, Rukia no podía pues justo al día siguiente debía viajar por asuntos de trabajo, al pelinaranja no le quedó de otra más que ofrecerse a cuidar de su cuñado. La peor decisión de su vida y lo descubriría en los días siguientes. A regañadientes Ichigo entró a la habitación de Byakuya junto a Rukia para darle "las buenas nuevas" al pelinegro y para "disculparse por su actitud".

El infierno empezó al día siguiente, Byakuya llevó todas sus cosas a la casa que la pareja compartía, Renji ayudó en todo momento pero él no se quedaría, no sería parte en la locura que Byakuya estaba cometiendo, antes de marcharse el pelirrojo aconsejó a Ichigo tener un arma con él ya que la iba a requerir.

Por la noche Ichigo y Rukia se encontraban en la habitación, ella estaba terminando de empacar mientras él la observaba ir de un lado a otro, muy atento a sus movimientos, ese pequeño cuerpo le volvía loco al verla balancear las caderas cada vez que caminaba. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella tomándola de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo, esa era la última noche que estarían juntos antes de la cena de ensayo un día antes de la boda y para ello faltaban dos semanas.

Rukia se perdió en los ojos de su novio y futuro esposo, su aroma era único y le encantaba cuando él la envolvía de aquella manera, se sentía tan segura en esos fuertes brazos. Como pudo la chica se puso de puntillas para poder llegar a su objetivo, los labios del pelinaranja, éste adivinando sus intenciones se inclinó para poder hacer más fácil la tarea de Rukia, estaban a escasos centímetros de tocar sus labios en esa suave caricia cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a Byakuya quien miraba de manera casi fría a Ichigo, ambos jóvenes se separaron de inmediato ante la intromisión e Ichigo maldijo mil veces al pelinegro por ser tan inoportuno.

Entró con el pretexto de consensar los últimos detalles del banquete de la boda y parte de la utilería, el teléfono comenzó a sonar y Rukia fue para tomar la llamada, era para ella avisándole que ya debía partir. Al escuchar esto, Byakuya la sacó de inmediato de la habitación y ordenó a Ichigo traer las maletas y subirlas al taxi que aguardaba por ella afuera, la chica no pensaba llevar su auto ni pedirle a alguno de ellos que la llevaran, una vez Ichigo terminó de acomodar las maletas en la parte de atrás trató de darle un beso de despedida a Rukia cosa que Byakuya evitó al acaparar su atención con un abrazo que duró más de lo necesario para después empujar a Rukia al taxi y pedirle al chofer que diera marcha pues ya era "tarde" y ella podría perder el vuelo, la cara de Ichigo no tenía comparación al ver a Rukia despedirse de él con la mano mientras el taxi se alejaba del vecindario.

Tampoco el chico pudo dormir muy bien aquella noche ya que en más de dos ocasiones vio a Byakuya merodeando por su recamara o escuchar ruidos en la sala, al parecer su cuñado era _"sonámbulo"_ o algo así fue lo que entendió, por esa noche se quedó -a petición de Byakuya- vigilando que no saliera de su habitación lo que restara de la noche, Ichigo así lo hizo pero desafortunadamente sufrió un incidente cuando vio a Byakuya salir de la habitación y cuando el pelinaranja trató de detenerlo el pelinegro le encestó un golpe en la cara, Ichigo no respondió al golpe pues suponía que se debía a su problema, como pudo lo regresó de donde había salido, no sin recibir más golpes por parte del hombre.

Con cada día que transcurría Ichigo comenzaba a hartarse más de la situación, las situaciones iban desde esas molestas noches en las que tenía que vigilarlo, comidas que el pelinegro preparaba que eran sumamente asquerosas, hasta no dejarlo ver un buen programa sin que él llegara interrumpiendo y comenzara a hablar sin dejarle prestar atención a lo que veía.

Aun recordaba esa ocasión en la que Byakuya le había preparado para cenar hígado mientras le comentaba ciertos derechos que él tenía ahora que pasaba a formar parte de la familia Kuchiki, pensaba incluirlo en su testamento, Ichigo creyó que eso ya era demasiado, él jamás pidió aquello pero Byakuya seguía insistiendo mientras le leía el papel para corroborar algunos datos.

— ¿No eres residente ilegal o si Kurosaki?

El pelinaranja negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Enfermedades en tu familia que se podrían transmitir a los hijos?

El chico volvió a negar, ciertamente eso era solo para sacar información al chico y poder usarlo en su contra, ni loco pensaba incluirlo en su testamento… primero muerto.

—Número de mujeres con las que has tenido sexo—aun con esas palabras el pelinegro se mostraba serio.

Por supuesto que Ichigo no pensaba contestar a esa, ¡a él que le importaba!

—Así que son muchas—Byakuya escribió algo en la hoja, asumió aquello al no recibir respuesta del chico— ¿estás dispuesto a firmar un contrato prenupcial?

Eso sí que descolocó al pelinaranja ahora comprendía a donde iba todo aquello.

—Bueno responderemos esa luego.

En la mente de Ichigo solo se repetía una imagen, él reclamándole a Byakuya y golpeándolo con lo primero que tuviese a mano, que en ese caso sería… un sartén, justo en la cabeza y dejándolo totalmente noqueado, lastimosamente esa era solo una muy buena ilusión que no podría hacer realidad sin ganarse el odio de su prometida.

Otra cosa que le molestó a Ichigo fue cuando en una ocasión se encontraba bañándose en la tina mientras hablaba con Rukia por teléfono, todo iba bastante bien, él la extrañaba y al parecer ella también, la chica le pedía que tuviese paciencia a su hermano, en ese momento el pelinegro entró sin tocar la puerta alegando que Ichigo necesitaba cambiar de shampoo, al verlo con el teléfono en manos de inmediato se lo arrebató saliendo de inmediato del baño dejando a Ichigo bastante frustrado al intervenir en su llamada ¡no había sabido de Rukia en una semana! Y esa era su única oportunidad de hablar con ella y lo peor fue cuando escuchó desde la habitación que él planeaba mudarse a tan solo dos casas de distancia de ellos, el pelinaranja quería morirse.

…

El pobre chico de cabellos naranja estaba hundido en su sofá, ese día Byakuya había salido con Renji a arreglar unos asuntos pendientes, según ellos, y la verdad a Ichigo le daba igual, solamente quería a su cuñado lo más lejos posible.

Tatsuki y Mizuiro se encontraban con él mientras les contaba toda su tortura en esa semana y desde que había conocido al sujeto. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido pero su amiga le advirtió que ni siquiera lo pensara o lograría que el pelinegro ganara.

Mizuiro bajó con una carpeta en mano.

—Parece que tu querido cuñado te ha vigilado muy de cerca Ichigo.

La pelinegra e Ichigo se incorporaron para exigirle que explicara a qué se refería. Mizuiro estaba hurgando en la parte de arriba de la nueva casa de su amigo y también en el cuarto de Byakuya, el chico se había puesto incluso la ropa elegante del Kuchiki aunque le quedara inmenso.

La carpeta contenía toda la información de Ichigo, desde sus notas de preparatoria hasta fotografías de él paseando a los perros en la playa con tomas bastantes cercanas. Todo comenzaba a cuadrar. Los tres amigos subieron al cuarto de Byakuya y comenzaron a esculcar sus cosas buscando algo que lo delatara, todas las cosas que él tenía eran de la mejor calidad y muy finas.

— ¿Qué es esto?—preguntó Tatsuki mientras sostenía un pequeño frasco que Ichigo identificó como sus pastillas para la ansiedad.

—Éstas son muy efectivas noquearían incluso a un caballo—Mizuiro tomó unas cuantas pero le extrañó que esas fuesen diferentes a las que él usaba, las olfateó y detectó un peculiar olor—no sé que sean pero las que yo tomo son otras, éstas huelen a naranja.

El pelinaranja tomó unas cuantas para llevar al laboratorio de la clínica en la que trabajaba, necesitaba hacer un análisis. Byakuya salió de nuevo al día siguiente con el pretexto de que vería a su doctor, esta vez Ichigo se pondría en acción y lo seguiría.

Se sorprendió al ver que efectivamente había acudido a Aizen pero éste no era un doctor sino un mesero que trabajaba en un pequeño restaurante en el centro de la ciudad. La furia en Ichigo creció a niveles insospechados cuando los resultados llegaron ¡eran vitaminas lo que el desgraciado estaba tomándose! Los estaba engañando y estaba tratando de interferir en su relación con Rukia, eso si no se lo permitiría, le daría una cucharada de su propia medicina.

Muy hábilmente le cambió las vitaminas por tranquilizantes reales. Pero eso no era todo, cuando Byakuya llegó encontró a uno de los perros en la sala y éste lo acorraló mientras le ladraba una y otra vez, Ichigo llegó y calmó al perro pero _"accidentalmente"_ manchó a su cuñado con la salsa de una cuchara que sostenía entre sus manos, así es, en esa ocasión Ichigo le había preparado una cena especial. El pelinegro algo molesto debido a que habían arruinado su traje subió a su cuarto pero casi le dio un verdadero infarto cuando vio que no se trataba de un solo perro sino de varios y que encima habían destruido sus atuendos costosos y la mayoría de sus pertenencias.

Lo siguiente en la lista de esa noche para Ichigo fue servirle la cena a su cuñado y darle sus "píldoras", el chico de anaranjada cabellera se las proporcionó y se aseguró que se las tragara. Se quedó ahí de pie mientras veía a Byakuya caer sobre el guiso que tenía preparado para él, con una sonrisa en el rostro Ichigo apagó la luz de la cocina mientras dejaba a su cuñado drogado con la cara enterrada en el plato, esa noche el chico durmió de maravilla.

A la mañana siguiente Renji llegó y se encontró a Byakuya aun con la cara sobre la comida y a un Ichigo muy tranquilo que degustaba su café.

—Veo que no necesitas un arma—le dijo el pelirrojo con la cara incrédula.

—No sé de qué me hablas Renji—se hizo el desentendido Ichigo, Renji no era tonto pero tampoco afirmaría que era obra suya—se me hace tarde y debo ir por Rukia al aeropuerto.

Una hora después Byakuya llegó a un restaurante al que su hermana lo había citado, el pelinaranja ya había pasado por ella y de ahí se habían ido a comer algo al lugar. En todo momento el pelinegro trató de acaparar la atención de su hermana cosa que Ichigo lograba contrarrestar en cada ocasión, ya fuese dejando mal a Byakuya por algunas de sus acciones como cuando en una ocasión lo había encontrado bebiendo sake, eso no le agradó nada a Rukia.

En todo momento Ichigo le dejó en claro a Byakuya que no se alejaría de su hermana y que haría todo lo posible para que la relación funcionase y que no se preocupara ya que también se encargaría de darle sobrinos muy pronto.

—Byakuya quiero que seas mi padrino—le pidió _"amablemente"_ el pelinaranja.

Rukia se quedó asombrada de que su novio considerara a su hermano para eso pues asumía que sería Mizuiro quien ocuparía el papel de padrino al igual que Byakuya, quien no sabía qué contestar o cómo decir que no.

—Incluso mandé confeccionar un traje para ti con un amigo mío llamado Ishida Uryuu—el pelinaranja sacó una caja y le enseñó el traje, pero lo singular era que era similar a los trajes de los antiguos muñecos de pastel de bodas de un llamativo color azul en su totalidad y con muchos pliegues en el saco y una enorme flor en una de las solapas, simplemente horrible.

Byakuya se negó y dijo que primero hablaría con su psiquiatra Aizen para saber si era una buena idea asumir esa "responsabilidad", Ichigo aseguró que ya había hablado con él y que éste dijo que era una buena idea. El pelinegro entornó los ojos en señal de duda, no se creía aquello, había algo raro en Kurosaki pero no sabía qué era.

Rukia se fue al sanitario y dejó a Byakuya e Ichigo solos, el Kuchiki había fingido que le dolía la cabeza para poder salir de ahí pero aun no se iba. Apenas la chica desapareció de la vista de los dos hombres ambos pusieron las cartas sobre la mesa.

—Date cuenta que fingir estar enfermo pasó de moda Byakuya.

—Date cuenta que a Rukia le gustan los hombres exitosos—contraatacó el pelinegro.

—Lo seré algún día pero antes dime ¿Qué se siente ser reemplazado?

Golpe bajo, pero Byakuya sonrió de lado.

—Lo del padrino apesta… desgraciado—le restregó él dejando salir un poco ese odio que sentía hacia el pelinaranja.

—Es mejor tener a los enemigos cerca—el pelinaranja se acercó aun más a la mesa recargándose en ésta para poder hablarle a Byakuya sin que los demás escucharan—este tonto juego ahora es mío, le dirás a Rukia que te irás de la casa para continuar con tu vida, te marcharas de inmediato esto ha acabado Byakuya—después del evidente sarcasmo en la voz de Ichigo ésta se tornó más seria.

El Kuchiki soltó una leve carcajada.

—Esto no ha acabado mocoso ni si quiera lo sueñes.

—Empieza ya viejo.

A esas alturas ambos ya estaban de pie y frente a frente muy cerca retándose con las miradas.

Pero fue Byakuya quien perdió, se marchó de la casa de su hermana y Renji lo ayudó, pero antes de salir de ahí Ichigo le entregó la caja con su traje, justo cuando el auto de Renji se puso en marcha y avanzó a la carretera el vistoso traje salió volando por la ventanilla cayendo al suelo.

—Maldito bastardo—masculló Ichigo.

…

Faltaban solo un día para el gran día, esa noche era la cena de ensayo y todos se encontraban reunidos en la casa de la pareja, pero como siempre el Kuchiki estaba implicado en los preparativos de esa noche gracias a que había convencido de nueva cuenta a Rukia, Ichigo no podía decirle que no a ella. Mizuiro y Tatsuki también estaban ahí y debían admitir que el hombre Kuchiki era bastante elegante e interesante, de hecho incluso se los había "ganado" con unas cuantas palabras.

Ichigo los miró con una cara que decía claramente "traidores".

La cena era amena y todo gracias a Byakuya quien contaba distintas anécdotas de su carrera, muy a pesar de Ichigo tuvo que aguantarse el mal rato viendo cómo los demás le prestaban atención al pelinegro en especial Rukia quien lo miraba con adoración. El timbre de la puerta se escuchó y la mayoría se extrañó pues ahí ya estaban todos los que debían estar, fue Rukia quien fue a abrir, una vez regresó al comedor venía en compañía del "doctor" Aizen, Byakuya tragó duro al darse cuenta de que Ichigo sí había hablado con él.

Rukia lo presentó e Ichigo dijo que se debía poner otro lugar en la mesa, uno de los meseros iba a hacerlo pero Aizen se lo impidió alegando que lo haría él mismo, Byakuya e incluso Renji querían salir de ahí antes de que toda la verdad se supiera. Las indudables dotes de mesero de Aizen resaltaron en un instante. Pero Byakuya también tenía un as bajo la manga trayendo a Grimmjow a la cena, Rukia se molestó por ello, aun no se le olvidaba que gracias a él su boda estuvo en peligro, ella iba a decirle unas cuantas cosas y enviarlo de regreso de donde había venido pero Ichigo se lo impidió.

—Dinos Aizen ¿Qué tal la escuela de medicina, en donde hiciste tu residencia?

El pelicastaño dudó al respecto y trató de desviar el tema pero Ichigo insistía en ello, tuvo que inventar algo creíble, Byakuya se retiró a la cocina y poco después se le unió Renji.

El pelinegro estaba vaciando una bolsa entera de nueces a una taza, en ocasiones anteriores Ichigo le había mencionado que éste era alérgico a las nueces, era una medida absurda y desesperada pero de verdad necesitaba mantenerlo lejos.

Renji entró a tiempo arrebatándole la bolsa de las manos, un poco del contenido se vació en el recipiente.

— ¿Qué hace señor?

Aprovechando que Renji ponía la bolsa en otro lugar el susodicho aprovechó para moler las nueces de la taza, aplastándolas hasta reducirlas a pequeños trozos, de nuevo Renji trató de arrebatarle el recipiente pero Byakuya fue más veloz y le dio una certera patada a su asistente dejándolo momentáneamente sin aire para seguir con su labor mientras vertía un poco de salsa sobre las nueces trituradas ocultando los trozos, aun cuando vio que el pelirrojo ya se había recuperado Byakuya le aplastó los dedos con un cajón haciendo que el chico soltara un quejido de dolor.

Los invitados escuchaban parte del alboroto pero ninguno fue a ver lo que sucedía, tan solo se miraban extrañados de lo que estaría sucediendo.

—Levántate Renji—dijo el Kuchiki junto a la puerta, estaba dispuesto a llevar la salsa y deshacerse de Kurosaki.

El pobre pelirrojo yacía en el suelo recuperándose del golpe a su rodilla y su mano casi fracturada por el cajón.

—Deje eso ahí o le diré a Rukia.

Byakuya se lo pensó un poco, si su hermana se enteraba de eso lo odiaría y definitivamente terminaría de apartarse de su lado.

—Renji no le veo el problema, solo se le hinchara la cara un poco a Kurosaki.

— ¿Solo un poco? Parecerá una maldita naranja.

—De todas maneras ya lo parece con ese escandaloso cabello.

—Piense un poco, el chico se casa mañana

— ¿Cuándo perdiste el sentido de esto Renji?

—Cuando usted perdió la razón

En esos momentos Aizen había entrado a la cocina en busca de más salsa, tomó la que Byakuya había preparado y se la llevó a la mesa, el pelinegro y su asistente ni se percataron al estar envueltos en su pequeña discusión.

Byakuya cedió ante los argumentos de Renji y para cuando iba a deshacerse de la "evidencia peligrosa" ésta ya no estaba, ambos se alarmaron.

Al otro lado escucharon a Aizen ofrecer la salsa.

— ¡Maldición no iré a la cárcel por usted!—exclamó Renji— ¿Dónde está la puerta de salida?—el chico pasaba la vista tratando de encontrarla.

El Kuchiki no parecía tan alterado como su asistente y le pidió a éste que se calmara mientras Renji alegaba que si los atrapaban el "cantaría como un canario". El ex presentador de noticias pensaba que Ichigo no comería de la salsa, pero estaba muy equivocado.

Un alboroto comenzó a formarse en el comedor, el pelinaranja empezó a sentirse raro, la lengua no tenía sensación alguna y comenzaba a hinchársele, además de que comenzaba a ahogarse.

De vuelta en la cocina los dos _"criminales"_ desaparecían los restos del _"cuerpo del delito"_.

Horas más tarde el pobre chico yacía en su habitación con la cara totalmente hinchada, al igual que los labios y la lengua, se veía fatal y se sentía aun peor cuando Rukia lo miraba, casi poco atractivo frente a su prometida.

—No se ve tan mal—le dijo Rukia para reconfortarlo un poco, aun con la hinchazón en la cara de Ichigo podía notarse su característico ceño fruncido.

El chico solo desvió la mirada avergonzado por su apariencia.

La amiga de Rukia, la de grandes atributos cuyo nombre era Rangiku subió para ver cómo estaba Ichigo pero paró en seco al ver su apariencia.

— ¡Diablos se ve horrible!

—Sal de aquí Rangiku—la reprendió Rukia.

La chica obedeció y salió de la habitación mirando de tanto en tanto al novio de su amiga, era un cambio muy drástico de apariencia.

—A eso me refería enana—volvió a quejarse el pelinaranja.

Rukia lo reconfortó diciéndole que lo hinchado desaparecería en unas doce horas cuando mucho, el chico se recostó bastante molesto y se cubrió la cara por si alguien más entraba. Rukia se despidió de él con un leve golpe por su infantil actitud.

…

A la mañana siguiente la hinchazón había desaparecido por completo, al igual que Rukia. El pelinaranja solo encontró una nota sobre la mesa de noche junto a un delicioso desayuno, leyó la nota y era de ella diciéndole que ya quería casarse con él.

Miró la hora y ya era tarde, se levantó y comenzó a alistarse para el gran acontecimiento. Mizuiro lo ayudó con lo demás, pero mientras Ichigo se alistaba se preguntaba cómo había terminado de semejante manera, alguien debía haber puesto nueces dentro de la salsa ¿pero quién? Hasta que algo hizo clic, "Byakuya" pensó él, pero desechó la idea pues no creía que su cuñado pudiese hacer eso, al parecer no lo toleraba pero tampoco era para tanto ¿o sí?

…

Byakuya veía su reflejo en el espejo, la horrorosa imagen de él atiborrado en ese espantoso traje que el pelinaranja le había dado era lo peor que hubiese visto jamás. Se lo quitó, no pensaba dejarse humillar ni darle el gusto a Kurosaki de verlo con ese atuendo.

…

Al final la boda se celebraría en la mansión Kuchiki, la casa había sido preparada especialmente para ello y los invitados ya estaban a la espera de los novios, eran muchos invitados.

Rukia estaba arreglándose en su antigua habitación e Ichigo en la de huéspedes, Byakuya ni loco le cedería su habitación, era su enemigo después de todo.

Tatsuki subió por las escaleras en dirección a donde su amigo estaba arreglándose, quería ayudarlo y hablar un poco con él antes de que saliera.

Afuera un hombre de avanzada edad descendía de una elegante limosina mientras preguntaba por el novio, no aceptaba que nadie lo ayudara a bajar del vehículo.

Mizuiro y Tatsuki entraron a la habitación que Ichigo estaba ocupando, éste estaba ajustándose la camisa y a punto de amarrarse la corbata, ambos amigos debían reconocer que no se imaginaban que Ichigo se casara antes que ellos y que en ese día se viese muy guapo.

—¿Estás listo Ichigo?—Tatsuki lo miraba seriamente, quería estar segura de que su amigo estaba seguro de su decisión, aun estaba a tiempo, pero en verdad dudaba que el pelinaranja se arrepintiera.

— ¿Le avisaste al padre?—estaba muy ansioso y era mejor estar prevenido ante cualquier situación que pudiese surgir durante la ceremonia.

La pelinegra le aseguró que todo estaba listo, el sacerdote se saltaría la parte de las objeciones e iría directo a los votos para no darle oportunidad a Byakuya de interferir.

Pero nada podía ser perfecto, el Kuchiki entró a la habitación dejando a los amigos de Ichigo pasmados, él se veía tan elegante aun más que el propio novio y era obvio que quería acaparar la atención opacando al pelinaranja, y lo estaba logrando. Notando el ambiente tenso, Mizuiro y Tatsuki se retiraron dejando a ambos hombres solos.

— ¿A qué estás jugando Byakuya?—el tono de voz de Ichigo era bastante serio, ya había llegado a su límite.

—No sé de qué hablas Kurosaki— El susodicho se hizo el desentendido.

—Hablo del traje que te di.

—Se lo di a Renji para que trapeara los pisos, le fue de utilidad.

Tras la puerta los tres chicos escuchaban toda la conversación pegados a la puerta cerrada.

—Yo ni si quiera limpio el suelo de mi departamento—argumentó el pelirrojo.

Ichigo se acercó a su futuro cuñado con la intención de amenazarlo, le exigió que se quitara ese traje de alta costura tan parecido al suyo pero mucho mejor en varios aspectos, pero el Kuchiki se negó.

—Tú no me ordenas lo que tengo que hacer Kurosaki—de igual manera lo enfrentó el pelinegro empujando a Ichigo bruscamente hacia atrás.

—No me empujes—Ichigo hizo lo mismo que Byakuya, lo hizo retroceder unos cuantos pasos con un empujón.

Esto enfureció al hombre de negra cabellera.

—No vuelvas a tocarme maldito bastardo.

Ante este insultó Ichigo le encestó un certero golpe en la mandíbula y no se percató de ello sino hasta que sintió sus nudillos arder debido al impacto.

—Byakuya yo…

Pero no pudo terminar cuando el golpe le fue devuelto por el hombre.

—Mocoso no golpeas a alguien y te disculpas

E Ichigo le dio otro golpe al que su cuñado por supuesto que correspondió, golpe tras golpe. Hasta que llegaron a un punto en el que los golpes cesaron, estaban algo agitados.

—Enfréntalo Byakuya me casaré con Rukia y tú no puedes hacer nada.

— ¡Tú no eres suficiente para ella!—le gritó el pelinegro a la cara del chico, no permitiría que su hermana cometiera el error de casarse con un don nadie.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre mayor entró.

—Pero eso no te detuvo para casarte con Hisana.

El Kuchiki conocía esa voz, no podía ser cierto ¿qué hacia él ahí? Con reticencia volteó a ver al recién llegado, claro que era él, su abuelo.

—Eres tan predecible por eso no me sorprendió encontrarte aquí ahuyentando al prometido de tu hermana ¿hasta cuando Byakuya?

—Abuelo no sabía que vendría—trató de cambiar el tema Byakuya, no quería que su abuelo interfiriera en sus planes.

— ¿Y cómo podrías saberlo? Si ni siquiera me enviaste la invitación.

—Creí que estaba muerto _—"pero no sería tan sencillo"_ terminó por decir en su mente el Kuchiki.

Pasó del anciano con dirección a la puerta pero no logró salir de ahí. Discutieron sobre otras cosas, lo que Ichigo pudo notar fue que Byakuya no tenía una buena relación con su abuelo, por lo que imaginó que éste sería como Byakuya en ese aspecto, no podría tolerar a dos personas similares.

Sin embargo no fue lo que ocurrió, el abuelo de Rukia era diferente a Byakuya, él parecia no molestarle la relación de ambos sino todo lo contrario.

El anciano reprendió a Byakuya por entrometerse en la relación de ambos, él pelinegro no tenía ningún derecho después de todo, pues él había hecho lo mismo, se había casado con una jovencita que no estaba a su "nivel" oponiéndose incluso a su familia.

El anciano se fue del lugar e Ichigo cayó en una absoluta y horrenda verdad, no podía casarse, Byakuya no se detendría y con el tiempo terminarían del mismo modo que el abuelo de Rukia y su hermano y definitivamente no quería aquello, le dolía pero no podía y era mejor terminar con todo de una vez.

—Tú ganas Byakuya—el pelinaranja estaba por salir de la habitación e ir a hablar con Rukia.

— ¿A qué te refieres Kurosaki?

Ichigo le dio una última mirada antes de salir de la habitación.

—Se cancela la boda.

Era todo, él había ganado ¿entonces por qué no se sentía feliz por ello? Renji entró a hablar con él, haciéndolo entrar en razón, Rukia sería infeliz de ahora en adelante, le había arruinado esta oportunidad.

…

Rukia estaba dándose los últimos toques frente al espejo, se veía preciosa con ese vestido blanco eso debía reconocerlo Ichigo, pero no podía disfrutar de verla así sabiendo que le haría un gran daño y que su corazón -el de ambos- sufriría por la decisión a la que había llegado.

Ella lo vió en el reflejo del espejo de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

—Ichigo ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que no debes verme hasta la ceremonia—se alarmó ella pero al ver el semblante del chico se asustó y temió lo peor— ¿Qué sucede? Estás nervioso.

—Rukia necesitamos hablar—la típica frase que auguraba lo peor en una relación, sería mejor ir al punto antes de que se arrepintiera.

Byakuya llegó en ese momento, estaba contemplando la escena que se suscitaba, era evidente que Rukia se temía lo peor debido al semblante que ocupaba su rostro al escuchar esas palabras. Renji tenía razón ¿por qué pensaba que ella no era feliz? Sería un gran sacrificio pero lo haría.

—Kurosaki espera tengo algo que decirte—el Kuchiki interrumpió justo a tiempo entrando a la habitación, debía planear una buena excusa para sacar a Rukia de ahí y hablar con el pelinaranja.

—Basta Byakuya—Ichigo no podía creer que su ex cuñado lo hubiese seguido hasta ahí ¿Qué es lo que pretendía? ¿Poner fin a eso él mismo? Era el colmo—ahora no, necesito hablar con Rukia.

—Los meseros se embriagaron, Rangiku Matsumoto les sirvió una gran cantidad de sake y ahora están armando un escándalo ahí afuera—mentira, pero era lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir, sabía que Matsumoto era amiga de su hermana y que ella no dudaría en ir por ella.

— ¿Qué?—Rukia estaba atónita, mataría a Matsumoto por su imprudencia.

El pelinegro le hacía señas a Ichigo y éste captó parte del mensaje, él quería hablar con él en privado, la triste excusa sobre Matsumoto era solo para distraer a Rukia.

—Termina de alistarte, yo me encargare de ese asunto.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo Ichigo?—Rukia no era tonta y conocía de sobra a Ichigo para saber que algo estaba mal.

—Ahora vuelvo.

Ichigo acompañó a Byakuya hasta su habitación.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—No quiero que canceles esta boda Kurosaki.

Ichigo lo miró de manera extraña, en verdad no sabía a qué atenerse con ese sujeto.

— ¿Ah no?—soltó el pelinaranja con total sarcasmo impregnando su voz, desde un principio Byakuya era el primer interesado en que la unión no se llevara a cabo.

—No—Era totalmente cierto, él no quería que eso ocurriera, al menos ya no.

Pero Ichigo no se tragaría eso tan fácilmente.

— ¿Y acaso esperas que crea que tuviste una revelación?—el sarcasmo no se iba— ¿acaso de pronto vas a dejar ese tonto juego tuyo y todo va a ser diferente?

No, tal vez no lo sería pero al menos Byakuya trataría de hacerlo. El problema en sí no era el pelinaranja sino el mismo Byakuya.

—Rukia es la única familia que tengo—desde que sus padres habían muerto, desde que Hisana se había marchado y desde que su trabajo se había ido al caño, la pequeña chica era lo único que le quedaba y era por ello que tenía esa actitud sobreprotectora para con ella.

—Pero jamás me diste una oportunidad de formar una con ella, desde el momento en el que me conociste asumiste que la arrebataría de tu lado.

El pelinegro no tuvo objeción sobre aquello, era verdad, Ichigo era un potencial enemigo al que debía desaparecer.

—Pero jamás necesitaste mi aprobación, tú haces las cosas a tu manera y así lo harás siempre, incluso ahora en el que tomaste la decisión de terminar con todo esto sin consultarlo con ella.

Ichigo desvió la mirada, era justo lo que estaba haciendo ¿era egoísta acaso?

—No seas idiota Kurosaki, si dejas ir esta oportunidad solo porque yo te estaba presionando Rukia jamás te lo perdonara—por supuesto que no lo haría, Byakuya sabía cuan orgullosa podía llegar a ser su pequeña hermana—ya no me entrometeré.

Ichigo se lo pensó un poco, la actitud del Kuchiki podía ser un fastidio pero en verdad sabía de lo que hablaba en esos momentos, e Ichigo no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad, él dijo que no se entrometería más.

—Habrá límites.

Al otro lado de la puerta Renji y los demás rodaron los ojos, eso se escuchaba casi imposible.

—Lo intentaré.

Bien era hora de negociar con el pelinegro.

—Quiero que limites tus frecuencias de llamadas a dos, Rukia tiene veintiocho años ya no es una niña a la que debas localizar para evitar que se meta en problemas—dictaminó Ichigo muy seguro, debía demostrar seguridad en sus palabras para dejarle en claro a su cuñado que cumpliera con lo pactado.

—De acuerdo—sería difícil pero Byakuya lo intentaría, era verdad que su hermana ya era una adulta en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Los jadeos de sorpresa detrás de la puerta fueron tres, en especial Renji quien estaba más que atónito, debía darle crédito a la zanahoria con patas.

Bien, punto uno aclarado. Lo siguiente era…

—Nosotros decidiremos la crianza de nuestros hijos

—Espera Kurosaki, la familia Kuchiki es una de las más reconocidas en Japón no solo por mi labor, además he criado a Rukia muy bien por eso te aconsejaría que…

—Te pediremos un consejo cuando sea necesario Byakuya.

El pelinegro maldijo internamente pero no le quedaba de otra—de acuerdo—pero no sería tan fácil—quiero que una niña lleve el nombre de Hisana.

Ichigo sabía que ese nombre era de la difunta esposa del hombre, no podía ser tan desgraciado para negarle eso, además según había entendido aquella mujer era del agrado de Rukia por lo que la idea podría gustarle también a ella, el chico accedió y continuó.

—En las ocasiones especiales y vacaciones…

Al pelinegro no le agradaba a donde iba aquello.

— ¿Quieres que me mantenga al margen?

—Deberás estar en cada evento y fecha importante en nuestra familia— ¿estaba loco? no, él solamente quería que el pelinegro conviviera con sus futuros hijos y con Rukia, no sería capaz de apartarlos de ellos tal como Byakuya afirmaba y con eso estaba más que confirmado—podrás consentirlos y protegerlos como lo has hecho con Rukia y enseñarles cosas que ella y yo no podemos, eres suspicaz y perseverante.

En la comisura de los labios de Byakuya se formó una imperceptible sonrisa que Ichigo no alcanzó a notar.

—Lamento robarte a tu hermana pero ten por seguro que voy a casarme con ella y a cuidarla, con eso no voy a negociar—la decisión estaba tomada y esta vez era irrevocable.

Por supuesto que no lo haría, el semblante del Kuchiki seguía apacible como si toda esa conversación no hubiese sido nada, pero definitivamente había sido suficiente para resignarse que no podría hacer nada al respecto para evitar la boda.

Él no dijo nada más y tan sólo se limitó a sacar a Ichigo de la habitación, necesitaba cambiarse de ropa para la ceremonia, no se pondría el horrendo atuendo que el amigo del pelinaranja le había confeccionado pero estaba dispuesto a vestir algo menos llamativo y ostentoso, el que debía de acaparar la atención ese día era Ichigo y por supuesto que su pequeña hermana.

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo y de manera tranquila, fue Byakuya quien entregó a Rukia en el altar, el asunto del padrino era solo para fastidiarlo. Rukia se veía hermosa con ese vestido blanco que se amoldaba a la perfección a su figura e Ichigo se veía feliz, ese ceño que por lo general estaba fruncido al menos por ese día había dado tregua.

Sus amigos los felicitaron luego de la ceremonia y durante la fiesta que Byakuya había ofrecido. La pareja estaba por abordar al auto que los aguardaba para llevarlos al aeropuerto y Byakuya permanecía a un lado viendo la escena en la que su hermana abrazaba efusivamente a sus amigos mientras se despedía, había temido que este día llegara y al fin estaba sucediendo, le dolía verla partir pero comprendía que era natural, debía dejarla ir.

Se volteó dispuesto a entrar a la casa, ya había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos por ella, ahora era responsabilidad de Kurosaki y pobre de él si llegaba a faltar a la promesa de cuidarla.

— ¿Creía que me iría sin despedirme?—una voz muy conocida se escuchó detrás de él y sabía a la perfección de quien se trataba.

De inmediato volteó y la encontró a ella, era verdad no podía irse sin despedirse. Rukia le dio un abrazo que duró unos cuantos segundos extra, eran contadas las ocasiones en las que tenían ese tipo de muestras de afecto, y ella siempre lo trataba con mucho respeto al punto que jamás le había llamado por su nombre de pila sino con el apelativo de "hermano".

—Gracias por todo—le dijo la chica cuando al fin se despegó de él.

Rukia le obsequió una hermosa sonrisa y ese fue el mejor agradecimiento de todos, la extrañaría pero al menos tenía la certeza de que ella lo visitaría y no se olvidaría de él.

No muy lejos de ahí el abuelo de ambos observaba la escena, al fin su nieto había hecho lo correcto, siempre le pareció que la actitud de Byakuya para con Rukia no era la indicada, siempre atosigándola con su protección, ella necesitaba su libertad y hacer su propia vida y ahora al fin podría hacerlo, estaba orgulloso de Byakuya pero no se lo diría abiertamente, eso jamás y solo esperaba que él pudiese encontrar el camino y rehacer su vida.

Rukia regresó con Ichigo quien aguardaba de pie junto al auto, debían marcharse ya o perderían el vuelo, la luna de miel se alargaría lo necesario para ambos, pero antes de irse la pelinegra arrojó su hermoso ramo de flores hacía las damas, éste voló por los aires mientras caía casi en cámara lenta a las manos de una mujer de cabellera oscura, Tatsuki había resultado ser la afortunada pero al atraparlo no se fijó que había empujado a alguien quien se quejó por el choque de sus cuerpos, el sujeto de pelirroja cabellera le miró algo molesto dispuesto a reclamarle pero todas las palabras quedaron en el olvido en cuanto la vio bien, había algo en ella que era diferente y suponía que esa misma tarde lo averiguaría.

Ichigo y Rukia se subieron al auto, despidiéndose una última vez de sus amigos, Ichigo dio marcha al auto y observó a Rukia quien de inmediato lo miró, no podía creer la suerte que tenía, nunca se imaginó que el ir ese día a la playa con sus perros le cambiaria la vida, había conocido a la mujer que ahora era su esposa y la futura madre de sus hijos, se lamentaba el que sus padres no estuvieran ahí para conocerla pero al menos sabía que ellos estarían feliz por él.

Se acercó para besarla, sí, definitivamente toda la tortura que Byakuya le había hecho pasar valía la pena, además ella podía ser una enana malhumorada, mandona, orgullosa y testaruda pero era su enana, lo demás no importaba, aquel día en la playa había aprendido una gran lección, no subestimar lo que los horóscopos decían, él no la había buscado pero ahí estaba ella, Rukia Kurosaki.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **como siempre creo que me quedó muy largo u.u pero espero que les gustara... si fue asi no duden en dejar un review! aprecio saber sus opiniones al respecto...**_

 _ **cambiado drásticamente de tema Dx este jueves 18 se acaba el manga y aun quedan muchas incógnitas por resolver... como dónde está urahara y que sucedió realmente con Yhwach! qué sucedió con Ichigo en esos diez años y con los demás!**_

 ** _Por cierto la nueva apariencia de Rukia como capitana es tan hermosa! *.*)9 solo esperemos que esa nueva presencia no sea nada malo y no interrumpa la ceremonia de su nombramiento! me gustaría ver a Rukia con su nueva apariencia y si cambiara la de su Bankai..._**

 ** _ahora si me callo y hasta la próxima!... no olviden dejar review!_**


End file.
